Solo mío
by CrazDax
Summary: Nowaki sólo quiere a Hiroki para él, no soporta la idea de compartirlo con nadie más, nisiquiera son sus compañeros de trabajo.


Junjou Egoist_**!**_

Escribí este fic esta madrugada {aprox. como a las 2 a.m.} para desahogarme un poco, quitarme el mal humor y haya que me ayudo n-n

Está inspirado en el manga World's End de Eiki Eiki.

* * *

- Hiro-san ¿vas a salir? ¿llegarás tarde? – desde el sofá, Nowaki observaba a su amante colocarse el abrigo.

- si, saldré con algunos otros profesores de la universidad, tal vez llegue un poco tarde. -

Una expresión de angustia invadió el rostro de Nowaki.

- ¿puedo ir yo también? – Pregunta mientras se levanta de su lugar en el sofá.  
- no, no puedes. – fue su tajante respuesta.

- pero ¿por qué? – tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos. – ¿es que acaso no me quieres cerca? ¿hay alguien más en la vida de Hiro-san y no quieres que me entere o me entrometa? ¿qué haré yo si no vuelves? no puedo soportar que otras personas fijen su mirada en ti, Hiro-san – mientras hablaba se iba acercando lentamente a Hiroki hasta acorralarlo contra la pared.  
- oye, oye. Eso que dices no tiene sentido, no sueltes las palabras sin siquiera pensarlas. – sin mucho resultado intentaba empujar a su amante, por alguna razón se sentía intimidado.

- no quiero que te fijes en nadie más que en mí, no quiero que nadie más se fije en ti, no quiero compartirte con nadie. – Nowaki tenía el ceño fruncido.  
- ¿qué cosas dices? ¿Por eso es que has estado actuando raro los últimos días? Pues déjame decirte que es una estupidez. -  
- no es ninguna estupidez, es así como me siento. El amor que siento por Hiro-san es tan grande que me hace difícil respirar, hace doler mi corazón. – Nowaki elimina la distancia entre ambos cuerpos y toma los labios de Hiroki entre los suyos.  
- estás siendo muy dramático, idiota. – dice una vez sus labios estuvieron libres.

- como quisiera encerrarte, Hiro-san, encerrarte y no dejar que nadie más te ame, que ningún otro par de ojos admire tu belleza, que ninguna otra mano roce tu piel, que ningún otro oído escuche tu voz, que ninguna otra persona sea testigo de lo increíble que eres. -

- otra vez estás diciendo cosas sin sentido. – El corazón de Hiroki empezó a latir con fuerza y el calor en sus mejillas se fue acumulando. – idiota, eso no es posible y si siquiera lo intentas de patearé el trasero. -

- es así como me siento, siento celos hasta del aire que respiras, de la luz que acaricia tu piel. -  
- otra cosa sin sentido, se racional. -  
- no puedo ser racional cuando se trata de Hiro-san, lo amo tan irracionalmente...-

Lejos de asustarlo o ponerlo nervioso, las palabras de Nowaki enternecieron al castaño.  
- si pudiera, no tienes ni idea de cuánto no desearía estar lejos de ti ni por un segundo. - Nowaki abraza con fuerza el cuerpo de Hiroki. – quisiera compartir contigo cada segundo que me queda por vivir. -  
- te dije que dejes de decir tantas tonterías, si no quieres que vaya, está bien, no iré. – dice correspondiendo el abrazo. – de todas maneras no tenía ganas de ir – dice suave.

Y así se quedaron unos momentos, cada uno escuchando la respiración del otro y sintiendo los latidos de sus corazones, Hiroki podía sentir cómo el corazón de Nowaki golpeaba contra su pecho y viceversa.

- Perdona. – Finalmente fue Nowaki quien interrumpió tan agradable momento y separó su cuerpo del de Hiro.  
- ¿por qué pides perdón ahora? -  
- perdona que hayas tenido que ver esta faceta mía, hubiera preferido nunca mostrártela. – baja la mirada.  
- está bien, porque yo soy el único que conoce esta faceta de Nowaki. – dice evitando mirar directamente a Nowaki. – "quiero conocer todas las facetas de Nowaki, especialmente las que nadie más conoce".  
- ... pero, no quiero que faltes a tu reunión por mi culpa, anda y diviértete, no te preocupes por mí. – el rostro serio de Nowaki seguía ahí.  
- no te creas la gran cosa. – la da un zape en la cabeza. – no voy porque no quiero ir, no por ti ¿entendido? –

El rostro de Nowaki, a pesar de lo extraño que fuese, fue nuevamente iluminado por una bella sonrisa.  
- dije ¿entendido? -  
- si – respondió volviendo a abrazar a Hiro con efusividad.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, esta vez fue Hiro quien habló primero.  
- no te puedo prometer estar junto a ti cada segundo que nos queda por vivir. – Se separa lo suficiente como para que estén cara a cara, claro, siempre evitando su mirada. – pero sí te puedo decir que siempre que me necesites puedes contar conmigo, no importa lo que suceda, yo siempre estaré de tu lado y no importa si el mundo entero se fija en mí o en ti, yo siempre voy a ser solo tuyo y tu solo serás mío. – Nowaki solo permanecía callado, observando fijamente el rostro de su amante; no sabía qué decir, la verdad.

- todo el tiempo que sea posible, prometo pasarlo contigo. Te juro, también, que mi felicidad solo la encuentro estando contigo. – estaba avergonzado, muy avergonzado. Esas eran palabras que nunca antes había dicho y nunca pensó decirlas alguna vez, al menos no en voz alta.

El rostro de Nowaki en un primer momento mostró confusión, pero casi al instante esa expresión fue reemplazada por una sonrisa enternecida.

- yo también, yo también. – Nowaki tomó el rostro de Hiroki entre sus manos e hizo que le viera directamente a los ojos. – yo solo puedo ser feliz si tengo a Hiro-san a mi lado, me siento muy feliz de que me ames, Hiro-san. – como en incontables veces anteriores, los labios de Nowaki y Hiroki se juntaron, cada uno pudo saborear el aliento del otro, era algo embriagante para ambos.

- me hace feliz. – suelta Hiroki en un susurro mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿el qué? – pregunta confundido Nowaki.  
- me hace feliz el que me hayas dicho cómo te sientes y qué es lo que quieres, siempre muestras esa estúpida sonrisa tuya y haces todo lo que digo. Me gusta que me hayas dicho lo que piensas. Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que aún pienso que eres un gran idiota. – termina diciendo con sus mejillas totalmente teñidas.  
- nunca quiero preocuparte. -  
- me preocupo más cuando no sé qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, cuando no sé qué quieres. – sigue con su mirada clavada en el suelo.  
- perdona por haber sido tan egoísta. – lo abraza fuertemente contra s cuerpo.  
- no pidas perdón por estar enamorado, idiota. -

* * *

Quisiera saber qué tal les pareció.

En serio a mi me ayudó bastante y también me agradó escribir este fic.  
Espero recibir sus opiniones (:


End file.
